For The Love Of All That's YoBlingy
by forensicsfan
Summary: Catherine and Warrick finally get an opportunity to see where that almost kiss might have gone.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but I would love to have coffee with George and Jorja…it's on me.

**Author's Note:** Ok, this idea came from a blurb I read where Carol Mendelsohn was quoted as saying that it was quite likely that we're going tosee Catherine and Warrick hook up before the season is over. And then Gary Dourdan was quoted about just how he wanted that scene to play out…which I'm sure just isn't going to happen on network TV…they'll have to tone it down some. Anyway, for all the fans of YoBling, this is for you, especially Mel because you inspired the title.

* * *

It was a situation that could have happened many times over, but somehow never had. They had known each other for years and there had always been an underlying current of attraction between them, even when she'd been married to Eddie. But Warrick Brown was a man that wasn't going to push the issue unless it was the right time and the right place. 

After the near kiss they'd shared after trudging through miles of storm sewer he'd had plenty of time to think about it, time to process that Catherine Willows was just as attracted to him as he was to her. The complication in this whole thing was that now she was his supervisor and he wasn't sure she would take that kind of risk. But then again, her name wasn't Gil Grissom, and he sure as hell wasn't Sara Sidle.

How they both had been sent to this forensics convention, leaving Nick behind with a little help from Sara and Greg pulling overtime to cover the swing shift was beyond him. However, he was not going to miss an opportunity if this was the right time and the right place.

They had finished up the sessions for the day and Catherine suggested that they get out and see what St. Louis had to offer in the way of nightlife. Right at the moment he was sitting in his hotel room waiting for her to finish up a call with Lindsey before they tried out a club that a local attendee of the convention had suggested.

He could tell by the sound of the knock on the door that her call with Lindsey had been anything but good. More and more of late they seemed to be drifting apart and with Lindsey just on the cusp of becoming a teenager, she had developed quite a mouth when it came to talking back to Catherine.

He opened the door and his brows arched upwards as Catherine walked purposefully into the room; she was agitated.

"You'd think that because I gave birth to her that once in a while she might actually give me a little respect." Catherine had an incredulous expression on her face.

"Cath, she's eleven." Warrick's tone was calm and soothing.

"And just wait until she's sixteen." She let out something akin to a cross between a laugh and outright panic. "You know she actually told me that she thought I should have never given up dancing, or as she put it 'stripping'." Catherine was working herself into a tizzy.

"Cath." Warrick stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "She's trying to get a rise out of you and it's working. You're doing a good job."

For the first time since she'd walked into the room, she let out a deep breath. "I hope you're right." She considered the man before her and wondered what the repercussions would be if she acted on what she wanted at that moment.

"Hey." He looked at her intently until she met his gaze and then smiled at her. "You're doing a good job."

Catherine stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thanks, Warrick."

He slid his arms around her waist and held onto her, probably too long, and when he felt that maybe he should let go, he realized that she didn't seem to want to because she held on just a fraction of a second longer than he did.

Catherine cleared her throat as she stepped away. "Let's get out of here and do a little dancing."

He chuckled. "Alright."

The club was mild by Vegas standards, but certainly had great music to dance to and plenty to drink. It was fairly crowded and Catherine seemed to have put the conversation with Lindsey out of her mind as she allowed the music to dictate her movements.

Warrick wondered if she had any idea that the way she was dancing was affecting him. A little alcohol and a whole lot of atmosphere were charging the air in the club with pure sexuality. And it seemed that every time a slow song came on that they danced closer and closer together; the heat radiating off of their bodies only seemed to fuel the unspoken attraction between them.

Warrick decided that this was the place and now was the time when another slow song came on. He began to make it abundantly clear what he was thinking as he pulled her close and slid his hands down past her hips, coming to rest on her firm little ass. He whispered in her ear. "Cath, do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

She let out a throaty chuckle, her breath tickling his neck. "If I'm half as sexy as you are, I'd be lucky." Her body was flush against his and they weren't really dancing at all, just using the music and the club as an excuse to hold onto each other. She whispered again. "I think maybe we should go back to the hotel."

"You read my mind." Warrick's voice was pure silk.

It didn't take long to get out of the club and catch a cab back to their hotel, Catherine making it clear where she knew this was headed as she snuggled against Warrick in the backseat and fingered the buttons on his shirt.

Warrick just watched her, satisfied that things would go the way he'd hoped they would for a long time and he wanted it to be special, not cheapened by making out in the back of a cab first. He knew that once he started kissing her, he wouldn't want to stop and he could tell from the look in her eye that she was thinking the same thing.

As calmly as they could, they tried to casually stroll to her hotel room not exchanging a word as she quickly opened the door and then pulled him in along behind her.

The door had barely closed when Warrick stepped over to her and gently caressed her cheek, slipping his fingers into her hair as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss very quickly became hungry and demanding, and Catherine found herself unfastening the buttons on his shirt as she pulled him back with her towards the bed, both of them kicking their shoes off on the way.

Warrick shrugged his shirt off just before they tumbled onto the bed, and Catherine found herself running her hands wantonly over his exposed flesh, sliding down to his belt as they continued kissing and touching. Warrick hadn't really realized that Catherine had unzipped his slacks until he felt her hands sliding down over his ass as she pushed his boxers down along with his slacks. He let out a throaty chuckle against her lips before pulling away. "Hardly seems fair."

She arched her brows suggestively. "Well then maybe you need to do something about it."

And do something about it he did.

After doing what they'd both fantasized about for probably longer than either one of them would admit, Catherine propped herself up on his chest with a seductive smile flitting across her face. "I always thought your best feature was your eyes." She licked her lips suggestively as she slid her hand down towards his manhood hoping for round two. "I was wrong."

Warrick let out a hearty laugh and then let out a groan as her fingers surrounded him. "Cath."

And if they thought the first time was good, the second time was even better. Tangled together in sweat soaked sheets, Warrick trailed his fingers up and down her back as she let out a contented sigh. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to do that, or where?"

"Probably as many times as I've wanted to." She lifted her head slightly and looked at him curiously. "Where?"

He chuckled. "Your desk, the break room table, the hood of my Denali…"

"Please tell me that the morgue isn't on your list." She smirked at him.

He shook his head and grinned. "Nah, but I once had a dream about us in one of the interrogation rooms."

"You did, did you?" Catherine sounded sultry but amused.

"Yeah, but you didn't like the idea of an audience." Warrick teased. "The shower though, now that has some possibilities."

"Mmn." Catherine pressed herself closer to him. "Now that's one I think we should actually try."

"Catherine Willows." Warrick sounded surprised that she'd be willing to have sex at work.

She lifted her head again and smirked. "Everyone should be allowed to have a break. What you do on your break is your business."

Warrick laughed and then slid his hands down to her ass, giving it a squeeze as he pulled her astride him. "What do you say we make it a best two out of three?"

Catherine slid her hands up his torso, allowing her breasts to graze his chest as she leaned down and her lips made contact with his flesh. "I like the sound of that."

_**The End**_


End file.
